The present invention relates to support structures and pertains particularly to a knockdown support block or column.
Bookshelves are frequently constructed in a modular fashion with shelves spaced apart by spacing means such as bricks and concrete blocks. Such shelving while sturdy and attractive is extremely heavy and difficult to move and transport. Support blocks for such structures must have sufficient strength to support fairly heavy items such as books and the like and at the same time be sufficiently light as to be portable. Such blocks or support members also have sufficient width to insure stability of the structure.
Accordingly it is desirable that a support or spacer block or the like be available which is both light in weight and has sufficient structural strength and width to support heavy loads.